List of champions
This list shows all the champions along with their champion rotation classification, overview stats, release dates, and purchase costs. There are currently a total of released champions. To read specific characteristics of the champions' stats and abilities, you can follow the link on their names to go to their page. To see a list with detailed stats of the champions, you can visit the base champion statistics page. The Health, Attack, Spells and Difficulty ratings stated on this page are the ones stated by Riot Games on the game platform. These ratings do not affect gameplay in any way and are there just to give new players a glimpse of where the strength of each champion lies. The ratings have been criticized by the community for not being accurate, apparently. Champions list Delayed releases # : March 30th, 2011 (V1.0.0.114) → April 1st, 2011 Release Notes 1.0.0.114) – April Fool's '11 # : May 24th, 2011 (V1.0.0.119) → June 1st, 2011 Release Notes 1.0.0.118b) – Difficulties at RIOT Office US # : June 15th, 2011 (V1.0.0.120) → June 22nd, 2011 – Dreamhack 2011, League of Legends Season One Championship # : July 8th, 2011 (V1.0.0.121) → July 13th, 2011 – Server instability issues and last-minute improvements to Leona # : September 6th, 2011 (V1.0.0.125) →'September 13th, 2011' Riven patch and Patch after Riven delayed) – Quality assurance and Season 2 preparations # : March 14th, 2012 (V1.0.0.136) → March 21st, 2012 Lulu pushed back for one week to further polish - Quality assurance and polishing # : April 3rd, 2012 (V1.0.0.138) → April 18th, 2012 '''Upcoming champion will be released in a week - Quality assurance # : May 1st, 2012 (V1.0.0.139) → '''May 8th, 2012Varus delayed one more week - Quality assurance and polishing. # : July 19th, 2012 (V1.0.0.143) → July 24th, 2012V1.0.0.143 Patch Notes - Quality assurance. # : August 1st (V1.0.0.144) → August 7th, 2012V1.0.0.144 Patch Notes - Quality assurance. # : August 14th, 2012 (V1.0.0.145) → August 21st, 2012V1.0.0.145 Patch Notes - Quality assurance. IP cost reductions Champion IP costs have been reduced periodically via patches since April 12, 2011. To date, a grand total of 45750 has been reduced. *April 12, 2011 (V1.0.0.115): April 12th, 2011 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 1350 from 3150. ** : IP cost lowered to 1350 from 3150. ** : IP cost lowered to 450 from 1350. :::Total reduction: *August 5, 2011: August 5th, 2011 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 450 from 1350. ** : IP cost lowered to 1350 from 3150. ** : IP cost lowered to 1350 from 3150. :::Total reduction: *August 19, 2011: August 19th, 2011 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 1350 from 3150. ** : IP cost lowered to 1350 from 3150. ** : IP cost lowered to 1350 from 3150. :::Total reduction: *September 9, 2011: September 9th, 2011 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 450 from 1350. ** : IP cost lowered to 1350 from 3150. :::Total reduction: *September 30, 2011: September 30th, 2011 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 3150 from 6300. ** : IP cost lowered to 3150 from 6300. ** : IP cost lowered to 3150 from 6300. :::Total reduction: *October 14, 2011: October 14, 2011 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 3150 from 6300. ** : IP cost lowered to 3150 from 6300. :::Total reduction: *February 28, 2012: February 28th, 2012 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. :::Total reduction: *March 20, 2012: March 20th, 2012 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. :::Total reduction: *April 18, 2012: April 18th, 2012 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. :::Total reduction: *September 4, 2012: September 4th, 2012 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. ** : IP cost lowered to 450 from 1350. ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. :::Total reduction: *October 30, 2012: October 30th, 2012 price changes ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. ** : IP cost lowered to 4800 from 6300. :::Total reduction: RP cost reductions *September 4, 2012: ** : RP cost lowered to 790 from 975. ** : RP cost lowered to 260 from 585. ** : RP cost lowered to 790 from 975. :::Total reduction: *September 21, 2012: September 21st, 2012 price changes ** : RP cost lowered to 690 . ** : RP cost lowered to 690 . ** : RP cost lowered to 850 . ** : RP cost lowered to 850 :::Total reduction: *October 30, 2012: ** : RP cost lowered to 790 from 975. ** : RP cost lowered to 880 from 975. ** : RP cost lowered to 790 from 975. ** : RP cost lowered to 880 from 975. :::Total reduction: References Category:Lists Category:Champions